


may you always walk in hope

by filiabelialis



Category: Planeshift Fictional TV Series Campaign
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filiabelialis/pseuds/filiabelialis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Skjaldi-centric Planeshift fanmix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	may you always walk in hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polarisnorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarisnorth/gifts).



[may you always walk in hope](https://www.sendspace.com/filegroup/8oTxU6eZ%2FaVUho%2FBV25NZzQAiCb2KZ3Q9D%2BGx1%2FSumD1kLF%2BEjUTa0%2Bj4a61Cklrgk%2Fjkt02%2BlG4NAm6%2F2IRAyfgZQltk86w)

  
1\. Dog Days Are Over - _Florence + The Machine_

> “Leave all your love and your longing behind you / Can't carry it with you if you want to survive”
> 
> Skjaldi has never fit well with the dwarves, and has wanted to travel all her life. Now, on the run with Dyr, she finally has the opportunity--but it means she can never go back home. 

  
2\. Planes Fly - _Angel Haze_

> “I pictured you running to everywhere you would need to go / I'm up in the air still running from everything below  
>  Yo I'm not sure what this is / but I've got jet fuel in my soul / propellers tucked in my ribs  
>  We'll fly”
> 
> Dyr and Skjaldi make their way in the world with no one else to rely on, and between Dyr's brazenness and Skjaldi's bigger-picture view, they make quite the team. It's inspiring, and just the sort of adventure Skjaldi has always wanted. 

  
3\. Girl in the War - _Solas_

> “Paul said to Peter 'You gotta rock yourself a little harder' / Pretend the dove from above is a dragon and your feet are on fire  
>  But I've got a girl in the war Paul the only thing I know how to do / Is turn up the music and pray that she makes it through”
> 
> For someone who is basically on medical leave (and later, as they become Planar heroes), Dyr is terrible at not walking headfirst into dangerous situations for the sake of helping people. Skjaldi feels as though she should look after Dyr, but there's only so much she can do. 

  
4\. Hideaway - _Sam Tsui cover of Kiesza_

> “But you're just a chance I take / To keep on dreaming”
> 
> Skjaldi does her best to protect Dyr, and feels cared for in return--held together not just by Dyr's protectiveness and loyalty, but by her altruism. Later, she finds the same feelings--the urge to hide away with them and protect them from the world, and be protected in return--arising with Kyr.

  
5\. Push That Knot Away - _KT Tunstall_

> “May you always, may you always walk in hope / And may your days just be a way to walk along great high road"
> 
> Skjaldi inspires her party with a courage she knows herself: the strength to keep moving forward into whatever unknown they have in front of them.

  
6\. Mutiny, I Promise You - _The New Pornographers_

> “What's the weight of the world worth to your side?  
>  Here is where you got lost / And here is how you got by  
>  And here's the mutiny I promised you  
>  And here's the party it turned into"
> 
> It becomes apparent that the fate of the world is resting on the shoulders of Skjaldi and her friends. Skjaldi in particular has some difficult choices to make and some unexpected situations to cope with--and in spite of it all, rises to become one of the planar heroes.

  
7\. Salute - _Little Mix_

> “Ladies all across the world / listen up, we're looking for recruits”
> 
> Skjaldi calls in all her favors and connections to gather armies and save as much of the Material Plane's inhabitants as she can.

  
8\. Handlebars - _Flobots_

> “My reach is global / My tower secure  
>  My cause is noble / My power is pure”
> 
> Skjaldi controls the minds of masses in the battle against the Prismatic.

  
9\. After the Bombs - _The Decembrists_

> “After the bombs subside / And this long low campaign  
>  Calls it good for the night / We meet in the streets”
> 
> There's almost too much damage to tally, after: many lives were lost, the planes are irrevocably changed, and Skjaldi's homelands have been consumed by the shadows. What is there to do...

  
10\. The World At Large - _Modest Mouse_

> “You don't know where and you don't know when  
>  But you still got your words and you got your friends  
>  Walk along to another day  
>  Work a little harder, work another way”
> 
> ...but go out into the new world with Kyr and see what she can make of it.

 

 

[may you always walk in hope](http://8tracks.com/filiabelialis/may-you-always-walk-in-hope?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [filiabelialis](http://8tracks.com/filiabelialis?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

**Author's Note:**

> If the download link has expired and you would like the files, message me and I will try to get them to you!


End file.
